A Twist Within It's Self
by JennRay-Cullen
Summary: Carlise and Bella are changed in 1663. They finaly except themselves as vampiers and soon began their long lives. Yes there will be Bell and Edward Action, and all the Cullens will make an appreance, just not like you excpect! REVEIW PLEASE
1. So the Hunt Begains

**So the Hunt Begins**

_I do not own Twilight, I am simply making them do what I want them to! _

_Summary:__ Bella's family and Carlise's family are good friends. Carlise is 23 years old and Bella is only 17, all tho they are very good friends. Time setting in as of now is 1663, the year Carlise (and now Bella) take over the hunting jobs of vampires, werewolves, and witches that their fathers and grandfathers have hunted long before them. All goes well until... Dun dun dun. You'll have to read to find out!_

_CPOV:_

My family and the Swans were sitting at the dinning room table enjoying annual Friday supper. I had an odd feeling, and kept glancing at Isabella as she twisted uncomfortably in her seat, she too felt the tension in the air. I was about to excuse myself when my father rose and walked to Mr. Swan's side, he as well stood. My father placed a hand on Charlie's shoulder and looked at the floor. "As you all know.." My father began to speak. "Charlie and I are nearing 65 years of age." He cleared his throat and turned his head to glance at Charlie which took the lead. "We both have spoken to the church and as a group we have decided that it is time to pass the hunts down to our sons." Charlie lift his head and looked towards Isabella, my father stared at the floor. "But.." Charlie continued, eyes locked on Isabella's. "My dear daughter is the only child, so Isabella you will be taking my place." Everyone gasped at this. Females were never accepted into the hunts, only matured males if they got lucky. I stood from my seat, Isabella at my side. "I accept, and Mr. Swan, I will take care of Isabella." Mr. Swan nodded his head and sat back down to finish his meal. Everyone finished quietly and soon the women were picking up the dishes and cleaning the kitchen. I soon excused myself to my room and barried myself into my pillow. I felt a warm, rough hand touch my shoulder. I turned my head to find my father sitting on the edge of my small bed. He was sitting straight as a board and his eyes focused hard on something in the distance. I took a deep breath and sat up next to him, my posture not as formal as his as I slumped with my elbows on my knees.

"Sit up straight Carlise!" My father hissed. I automatically sat straight and stiff as a board, only my head turned in his direction.

"Can I help you with something, Father?" I asked.

"You are how old now son? 23?" He now turned his head to look at me with his big grey eyes staring into my silvery ones. I just nodded. "It's time you found a wife and made a family son."

"Yes father. I have been looking, no one seems to catch my eye."

"It is not about looks Carlise. It is about love and trust. Open your heart, God will lead you to her." My father was a very religious man, him being a Anglican pastor and all. I nodded and bowed my head as my father clasped his long boney fingers tighter on my shoulder. "And son I know you don't really believe in the demons I hunt, but you must fill my space. You are the aire to this spot, and your son will the aire to it and so on. They are out there, and they need to be sent back to hell where they cam from. You understand?"

"Yes Father."

And with that my father nodded, stood, and left closing my door behind him. I walked to my bucket of cold water, bathed and stripped to my underwear and crawled in bed. Sleep took me very soon and the dreams began.

_It was dark and a tall pale man with bright blonde hair stood in the middle of this darkness. He was fuzzy but I could see that I was staring at myself. I had my head down and my eyes shut tightly and my fists were clinched making my knuckles white as snow. I started to walk torwards the dream me. I soon reached him and went to place a hand on his shoulder.  
"What is it?" I asked myself. As the words spilled from my mouth his head snapped up and his eyes flew open. His eys were bright red, with dark circles cast under his eyes. I gasped at this and removed my hand starting to turn and run. I ran and ran, and never did it seem like the darkness would leave me. I could feel the ground rumble slightly as if someone was running behind me. I glanced over my shoulder and seen Isabella running and holding out her arms to me. I quickly stopped, turned around and opened my arms up to her. She still ran and ran, when she finaly had gotten to me she ran right threw me as if I was just the wind holding her back from her full speed. I quickly whipped around to see what she was running to. She ran into the arms of a man I did not know. He looked to be no more then 20 years of age, and he had pale skin, and beauitful golden eyes. I walked slowly torwards the couple as they gazed lovingly into eachs eys. When I finaly reached their sides, Isabella's head snapped in my direction. Her eyes to were the same golden as the boys that held her in a embrace._

_"Carlise!" She shouted happily._

_"Isabella?" I said her name but she did not answer._

_"Carlise! Where is Esme? Edward and I are worried!" I finaly noticed her eyes were staring straight threw me to something behind me. I slowly turned to find myself again. This time my eyes were the same golden color. _

_"Esme left for Forks early this morning when you two went to hunt." Dream me responded. The couple nodded and continued to stare deaply into one anothers eyes. Dream me turned and with his head down and vanished into the darkness, I turned and Isabella and the boy was gone as well._

_-Next Morning-_

I woke that morning to my mother shaking me. I moaned and turned in my bed, acting like a teenager and not a man. "Son, you must get up!" My mother yelled, slapping me upside the head.

"Yes mother. I'm getting up." I told her softly, my eyes stilled closed but my brows pushed together trying to forget about the headache my mother had just given me. My mind driffted to the dream I had last night. Why were my eyes a wierd color, and who was the boy Isabella was with? She said Edward and I, maybe it was him. Who was Esme tho? Esme sounded like a pretty name. A women with curly brown locks and beautiful big blue eyes popped into my head, I silently name her Esme.

"Now!" My mother yelled as she ripped the covers from my body and took them downstairs to wash. I moaned and slipped my legs over my bed. I washed my face, combed my hair and changed into my work clothes. I walked down stairs smelling the sweet scent of frying eggs on the open fire. I rushed to the small breakfast table and waited for my eggs.

"That will not work for what you are doing today son. Change!" My father demanded as he took my appearance in.

"Father if I may ask, what exactly are we doing today?" I asked.

"Introducing you to your new life, now change into your church wear and we will head out."

I nodded and escaped to my room to changed into my church wear. It consisted of black slacks, a white thin shirt, a black tie, a simple black jacket and some polished black shoes. I headed back down stairs to find the Swan father and daughter waiting in formal wear at the door. Isabella was wearing a very simple black dress with long sleeves and lace covering her collar bone. The dress drug the ground when she walked and she very often tripped over the dress. I would always chuckle at the clumsiness of my best friend. We walked out on to the dusty streets of London, England and glided down to the massive church in the middle of town.

"Isabella." I said her name as I turned my head to her.

"Oh Carlise! Call me Bella!" She smiled and kept facing forward. "You know how I hate being called Isabella, besides you are my friend." I nodded.

"Bella, do you know a pale man named Edward?" I asked, hoping she did.

"No." She stated starting at me confused now. _Damn!_ I yelled in my head hoping that she would have so I didn't have to worry about the dream anymore. "Why?"

"Oh, um I just had a dream last night." I told her.

"About what?" Now she was curious.

"Well it started off with just me, but I had red eyes. Then you appread and you were running, I thought to me. I opened my arms for you, but you ran right threw me to a man I did not know. I walked to you guys and you turned and said my name. I thought you were talking to me but I soon realized that you were talking to someone behind me, it was the dream me again but I had golden eyes, as did you and this boy holding you. You asked me where Esme was, said that you and Edward were worried. I told you that when you two left to hunt she left for Forks." I heard two gasps from our fathers. "Father?"

"Carlise, there is much for you to learn." My father said. "When we get to church we will go over that dream, it must mean something."

"Mean something? Father I'm confused."

"We will explain when we arrive at the church, please keep up." We soon arrived at the church and took seats in the reading section right outside the small library.

"Okay, sit down and we will go over this dream." Mr. Swan said. I sat and repeated what I had told Bella. Our fathers looked at one another and nodded.

"Isabella, Carlise." My father spoke. "Red eyes and pale skin are very common on vampires. The blood they drink from humans turn their eyes bright red..." _That must be what I meant by hunting. _I silently told myself. "...and the lack of blood and oxygen make their skin pale white and ice cold." I nodded.

"What about gold eyes?" I asked.

"Gold eyes." Our fathers whispered together. Charlie stood and disapeared behind the library doors, and soon returned. He started flipping threw pages and pages untill he found what he wanted.

"Golden eyes like these Carlise?" Charlie turned the book to me and I seen a picture of the gold eyes I had seen in my dreams, I nodded.

"Animal blood." Charlie stated as he returned the book.

"A vampire that feeds off animals will have gold eyes." My father said. I nodded. Does that mean that in my dream Isabella and I were vampires? Maybe thats why our clothing was so funny looking. Isabella had pants on and her arms showing and I had tight long sleeve black collared shirt tucked into very nice made jeans. I guess we could have been in another time, like the future.

"Father, how long do vampires live?" I asked, looking up to see 5 men staring at me. I rose from my seat and shook hands with each one. They introduced themselves and we all sat reading over books and books of vampire ledgends. I found out that vampires lived forever, and the only way to kill them was tearing them limb from limb and burning them. If you did not burn the peices they could reassemble themselvs. I learnt that vampires could not reproduce but could change any human into vampires with just one bite, but the vemon would burn like fire under your skin for three full days. Only elder vampires could pull that off tho, most couldn't resist the blood and kill the human. I sat and read about vampires for hours, when finaly my father pulled my nose from the book.

"Carlise, did you hear?" My father said.

"No father I''m sorry. What was it?"

"We will take you two on a hunt tonight at dark and teach you the ropes." One of the men said. I nodded my agreement.

_-That night-_

I had eaten my supper with Isabella alone and early because we were leaving to join the ranks of mythical creature hunting tonight. My mother served us a watery soup and bread for supper and when Isabella finished we retreated into my small room to change into our hunting clothes. The church had allowed Isabella to wear a pair of my pants to keep her from tripping if we ran into danger, but she was not to be seen wearing them at any other time. I kissed my mother goodbye and waved to my father as I left the house and departed to the church with Bella at my side.

"You knwo you look really funny in my pants, Isabella." I chuckled as we walked the dark streets.

"Bella." She corrected me. "And I agree, but it would be more fun if you were in my clothing." We threw our heads back and laughted all the way to the church.

When we arrived to the church the men we had been introduced to threw two weapons at us. Both large spears with crosses and garlic tied around them. We were told that garlic and corsses would burn a vampire and the spear head was made of sliver that would burn a werewolf if we happen to cross one.

"What if we run into witches?" I asked.

"You rip it's heart out and hope she dosn't curse you before she's dead." A older man told me. I just made a O shape with my mouth and nodded.

Isabella and I were to follow the men down to the darkest part of the city and then to stand guard at the forest edge. I was left alone in the dark with my back up against a small stone building. Inside I could smell the horrible smell of rotting potatoes. I quickly learned to breath threw my mouth and ignore the taste that lingered on my tongue. I seen a flash out of the corner of my eye and when I turned to see if anyone was there, there was nothing. I seen a large sewer drain and knelt down with my head resting against the stone. I seen nothing but darkness in there. I went to stand when I seen the flash again, but this time It was in the drain. I called to backup and Isabella and two other men raced to my side.

"There is something in the drain." I hissed with my strongest spear extended. One of the young brave men reached his hand down the drain. He sat there for a long while until he pulled his hand out, he turned to me on his knees and went to stand when he started to screamed a ear piercing scream. I panicked and started thrusting my spear into the sewer to try to kill whatever had a hold on him. His leg started to sneak into the drain and Isabella tried to pull him back up. That's when I realized my spear had been snapped. I grabbed my other and started thrusting it into the sewer again. "Die!" I chanted over and over tears starting to stream down my face. Just then I heard a loud chuckle and the boy disappeared in the drain, snapping his uncaught leg to his head and crushing his spine in an instant death. I seen a pale white hand reach from out to the drain and Isabella screamed and hid her face into my chest. I stood there shushing into her ear as a pale, red eyed, vampire appeared in front of us.

_AN: __Okay so I thought this would be a kinda cool story. I totally thought it up while I was soaking in the tub lol. Umm I really hope you like it and there will defiantly be more chapters I just got get to feeling well enough to write lol. Sorry this chapter was so short, but I promise they will get longer!! I have a good feeling about this story! I am still working on my other FanFic "Angels on the Moon" but I'm kinda stuck on it.. so we'll see where that goes. uhh yeah hope you like this, REVIEW CAUSE THAT MAKES ME WRITE MORE! Thanks! _

_-JennRay Cullen_


	2. Venom Tainted Skin

**Venom Tainted Skin**

_I do not own Twilight, I am simply making them do what I want them to! _

_CPOV:_

"Shh, Bella. It'll be okay." I calmly told the scared women in my arms.

"Awh. Such a brave human." The vampire's voice rung threw my ears. I pulled Bella tighter to my chest.

"Leave us!" I comanded. The vampire chuckled and before I knew it he had Bella in his arms and I was laying on the ground with pain shooting up my spine.

"Mmm, smell so good." The vampire had his nose pressed against Bella's neck.

"Stop!" I weakly yelled. Bella started screaming and I could hear loud evil chuckles. I couldn't move, I wanted to get to Bella but I couldn't the pain was to bad. I groaned and closed my eyes letting tears escape. "I'm sorry Bella!" I whispered softly. I don't know how long I laid there listening to screams, untill a vampire apeared above me and dropped a drained dead body beside me.

"This one has a broken back." The vampire almost whispered.

"Changed him." Another voice shouted back.

"No!" I screamed. "Kill me! Please!"

The vampire just chuckled then bit into my neck. The pain was instant and it burned like somone had started a fire under my skin. I rither in pain and wished for the darkness to take me over, I just wanted to die. The vampires disapeared and the sun started to rise. I knew I had to get myself off the streets or someone would find me and take me to my father. Oh god, my father! He would hate me, it would kill my mother and if my father didn't kill me the Swans would. I let the vampires take Bella's life. Just then I heard a ear peircing scream. I turned my head and seen Bella laying next to me. Her eyes were shut tight and she was biting her lip as her body twisted and turned.

"Bella!" I screamed her name. "Bella can you hear me!?" I tried to flip over and reach her but the pain increased.

"Carlise! Carlise it hurts!"

"I know Bella, be strong sweety." I knew I had to get us into the woods or something. I looked around and noticed that the building with the rotting potatoes door was open. I turned back to Bella and forced myself to flip and hold myself up with my elbows.

"Bella we need to get to that building. Please trying moving. It hurts but we must do it. We'll be killed, or worse we'll be taken home to our families."

She went to lift her head but it just fell back down to the hard ground. She started screaming again.

"Bella, if we do not move we'll either die or kill our families when we're fully changed. We _have_ to move Bella, please!" The tears were starting to slide down my face now. Bella didn't respond she just twisted and flung her arms while biting her lip. I knew she couldn't do this, she wasn't strong enough. I took in a deep breath that made my lungs ache and weakly forced myself to my feet. I picked Bella up in my arms and dragged my feet to the small building. I laid us in the back of the darkest corner trying to think of anything other then the pain. I thought of my mother, my sweet small mother. She would miss me, and my father would be so mad. He didn't know how to comfort my mother, she never once showed any emotion to him. It broke my heart to think about this, my mother and my father. Our family would never be complete again. I thought about that for hours, never letting a scream escape my lips and Bella was just as quiet. I dont know how long we had been there but Bella started to twisted and gasp in my arms.

"Bella?" I shook her gently. "Bella don't give up."

"Cant.. breath.." She gasp. "My heart.. it..it's.. gunna stop." And with that I let my last tear slide down my face as darkness took me and my own heart stopped beating. I woke to Bella beside me, her eyes bright red and she was still as a statue. "Bella?" I whispered.

Her head snapped in my direction. "Carlise?" She whispered back, it surprised me that I could even hear it. "Carlise, it's over." She told me

"Yes sweety It's over"

"Were.. were... are we.. I mean." She stuttered.

"Yes. Were vampires." I pulled her closer to me. "We must leave Bella. Leave this town, and try to find somewhere away from humans."

Bella nodded. We stood from the rotting poatoes and with our new found speed we sped into the woods. We days we just ran deeper into the never ending woods. On the fourth day of running I caught a sweet smell of blood. With my instincs taking over I crouched down into a defence postioin and listened. I could hear the pitter-patter of hooves and the thump thump of their steady hearts. I sprung forward with Bella right behind me and attacked a gaint deer. I knocked it to the ground and quickly sunk my teeth deep into its flesh. It's hard hooves scraped and smashed into my back and legs, but I barly felt it and did nothing but tear threw my clothes. I sucked in the dark red liquid quickly but slow enough to enjoy the disapearance of the burning in the back of my throat. The same way Bella and I finished off 4 deer each.

"What do we do about the bodies?" Bella asked her head down and blood dripping from her chin.

"Well I guess we can barry them, or burn them."

"I think we should barry them, smoke will attracked humans." I agreed and we go to work.

After we had quickly barried the drained animal bodies we climb a tree and sat high up off the ground enjoying the warm breeze.

"You know, it's suppose to be cold." Bella said while her hands ran up her arm.

"What is?" I asked

"My skin. It's suppose to be ice cold."

"Well it's ice on ice Bella. Remember when we attacked those deer? The blood and skin was warm." She just nodded and conituned to scope herself out. We sat there for hours, not moving. Birds even landed on our shoulders and heads and when we let out a small chuckle it would take off.

"So what else are vampires suppose to do?" She asked me.

"Well I remember reading that some end up with talents, maybe we have one." I told her.

"How do we find that out?" She asked. I shrugged.

"Not sure, maybe we should focus on that later?" She nodded.

"I wonder if we melt when we go into the sunlight, father always told me that vampires only appread at night cause the sun would make them boil like hot water." She said.

I shrugged again. "I don't know. I don't really wanna find out." She let out a musical laugh.

"You know Bella you are really beautiful." I told her.

I watched as she smiled and dipped her head down to look at her hand in her lap.

"Thanks Carlise." She said shyly. I chuckled and pulled her too me. We sat there like that for a couple days, not sure what we should do.

"Bella maybe we should try that hunting thing again." I told her. She nodded her agreement and we took off. We hunted for hours, trying to stuff ourselves full. We finaly returned to our tree Bella curled up in my lap and we sat there talking about when we were kids and how Bella use to trip and fall over her dresses, or how I was kicked in the shoulder by my first horse. We talked for hours and hours like that, laughing and smiling.

"What are we suppose to do Carlise? Your the smart one, you must know what comes next." She told me.

I leaned my head against the tree and thought about that. What were we suppose to do? Where were we suppose to go? I shrugged.

"I'm not sure Bella, but I don't think we can return home. We would kill them." I told her, running soothing circles on her back.

"I know." She told me. "I was just hoping we could return to them one day you know." I nodded my head.

_-Two years later-_

We stayed in that safe area for two years, we built a small building and hunted every night. We sat in our tree and talked about old times and our parents. One night we found out that vampires can't cry when Bella missed her family and her life. We found out that vampires don't melt in the sun, we sparkle. Yeah thats right we, we sparkle. Bella and I were vampires, the disgusting scum that I did not believe in untill that night we were changed, untill all those lives were destroyed. I sighed.

"Carlise, whats wrong?" Bella asked me.

"Nothing. Just thinking." I told her. She giggled and continued to write in an old notebook I found one evening hunting. Within in the two years here we discovered that Bella had a talent. She was a shield.

_-Flashback-_

_Bella and I were just sitting in our tree when we got a wiff of a wierd smell. We weren't sure what it was so we raced to our little cottage. The smell got stronger and stronger when finaly it was just right outside. I hugged Bella to me when there was a light thump on the door. I opened and there stood two beautiful female vampires. _

_"Hello." The tallest female said. "I'm Tanya." _

_"Hello, I'm Carlise and this is Isabella." I told them. _

_"Bella." Bella corrected me. "Come in!" _

_Tanya and her friend nodded and came and took a seat on the floor around a tree stump we used as a table. _

_"So Carlise and Bella, how long have you guys been here?" Tanya asked._

_"Two years." Bella told her._

_"I see that you guys are vegatarians." Tanya giggled._

_We nodded._

_"I see that you are too." I told Tanya._

_"Oh, of course! My sister Kate and I were changed when vampires attacked my family, they killed our mother. The hurt we recived, watching our mother die was just unbarrable, so we decided that we never wanted to put another human threw that kind of pain." Tanya told us. "What about you guys, whats your story?"_

_"Well.." Bella began. "We were aires to vampire hunters, the first night on the job we were attacked and changed. We ran for days out here and we've never been in contact to a human since. We really don't know what to do, we plan on living our lives out here. It seems safe enough." _

_"Hmm, well you could always go to the Volturi." Tanya told us. "The Volturi are sort of the leaders of the vampire world. They have an army and are always looking for new recruits. The reason my sister and I arnt there would be because they do feed from humans." _

_We all bowed our heads and no one said a word, but I reall considered going there. It would be better then this life._

_"So, does anyone in here have a talent?" Kate asked._

_"We're not sure how we would find that out." I told them honestly._

_They giggled and taught us the ropes. They told us that vampires gain a talent from something they could do as a human, but it's inhanced. We told them every wierd thing that happend to us and none of them seemed to fit a vampire's talent._

_"Hey Kate, try your power out on Bella here. Show them how easy it is to find the talent." Tanya told Kate._

_Kate nodded and stared deeply at Bella. Bella stood there and looked around._

_"It's not working." Kate said with her mouth hanging torwards the floor._

_And with that we found out that Bella was a shield and she could protect anyone from mental talents._

_-End flashback-_

"Bella have you ever thought anymore on going to the Volturi?" I asked her.

"No not really." She told me, still scribbling in the notebook.

"I think we should go. It's better then this life." I told her

She gave me a confused look. "You don't like this life?" She asked

"I love this life Bella, being with you all the time.. It's great!" I told her honestly. "I just.. i'm tired of being narrowed down to just this area."

"I know, I'm tired of this too." She told me. "But I don't wanna join the Volturi."

"You could stay with the Denali in Alaska." I told her

She nodded and we took off. We held our breath and picked up speed when we knew we were getting close to humans, altho human blood never did bother neither one of us anymore. We ran for 5 days, only stopping to hunt when we had passed humans. When we finaly arrived at the Denali home we were greeted with open arms, and we began our lives there.

_AN: Okay I know, stupid ending but I wanted to continue in the next chapter. Things are going to start picking up from here, and theres going to be a major time skip soon. _


	3. Denali and The Volturi

**Denali and The Volturi**

_I do not own Twilight._

_CPOV:_

"Carlise, are you sure you want to join the Volturi?" Bella asked as she finished sucking on the neck of her prey.

"Yes." I told her. I did wanna join, they made me nervous but it was truly a better life then this one. Not that I didn't love it, because I did. "Bella, It's just a better life there. I'll have a purpose and maybe, just maybe I can learn to control my thirst and I'll come and teach you." I blabbered on and on about how I could teach her the control and then we could live around the humans, like the Denali did. I wanted a normal life again so bad I'd give up everything for it. I wanted to be human, or close to human again. Bella just nodded and let her eyes drop to the ground.

"Just going to miss you." She told me.

"I know. I'll miss you too, but I'll write every night and we'll spend every holliday together." I promised her.

"Right." She said as she sped off into the woods torwards the Denali house.

We arrived at the house to find Tanya smiling at us from the door step.

"Carlise! Bella!" Tanya greeted us each with a hug. "Welcome!"

"Thank you Tanya! Oh I've missed you!" Bella said

"As I you." Tanya agreed as she pushed Bella into the house.

I followed Tanya up the stairs and into a spare room stocked with clothing and fresh bathing water, as if we needed it.

"Thank you so much for letting me stay Tanya, but tomorrow I will be leaving." I told her.

"What for Carlise?" Tanya asked. "Is Isabella staying?"

"Bella!" Bella corrected Tanya from downstairs. Tanya and I chuckled.

"Yes Bella is staying, if you don't mind and I'm going to the Volturi. I think it would be a good thing for me. I want to learn control, like you and your family. I want to live with the humans and not have any desire to hurt them." I explained.

Tanya nodded. "Okay, I see. Just Carlise, please be very careful. The Volturi are quite the crowd. They are a little scary to tell you the truth." She chuckled.

"I understand and I will be fine. I assure you."

Tanya nodded and escaped down stairs to join Bella and Kate's conversation. I laid back onto the hard leather couch and closed my eyes. I just laid there and thought about my human life, well what I could remember. I loved my family, and Bella's family. I pretty much loved everyone, people were so important in my life. _Humans are very amussing._ I thought to myself with a chuckle. I laid there all night just thinking about the silly things I seen humans do, and the silly things Bella and I did as humans. I was laughing quietly to myself when a thought popped into my head, I knew what I wanted to be. I wanted to be a doctor, and this was not just a fantasy. It was not how you ask a child what they want to be when they grow up and they shout out anything that pops into their head. I truly knew I wanted to be a doctor, to save human lives. I had a long way to go.

I had my eyes closed when the first spark on the dull sun shone through my eye lids. I snapped opened my eyes and hopped up. "Bella." I said quietly as I rushed to the closet and pulled out some clean clothing. Bella walked in.

"Yes?" She asked.

"I'm about to leave, I heard you and Tanya talking about hunting so I wanted to say goodbye now." I told her, spreading my arms open to hug her. She hugged me with a forced smile.

"I'm going to miss you." She said into my shoulder.

"I'll miss you too Isabella." I giggled as I said her name. She slapped my shoulder and turned her back on me. "Oh Bella! Your so stubborn. Come here child." I told her, pulling her around and pulling her dry heaving body into mine.

"Don't cry." I soothed. We stood there for a while. I rubbed small circles on her back while she planted soft and loving kisses into my shoulder. I quickly changed after she stopped crying dry tears and instantly returned to her side. She walked me to the door, her arm wrapped around my waist and mine gently laid over her shoulders. She started to sob again.

"I'm gunna miss you so much." She said. I pulled her into a tight one last time and turned to leave. "I love you papa!" She yelled at me. Over the years Bella and I have become so close, in a father and daughter type way. When I would call her Isabella she would get me back with calling me papa. I always pretend to hate it and be annoied when really it made my dead heart melt.

I turned. "I love you too my beautiful, sweet daughter." With that I left.

I arrived at the air port _(AN: I'm not sure if they had planes this far back, but in this story they do because I said so! Haha!) _ in less than 2 hours from when I left the house. My flight was to board in an hour and half. Great, I could hunt before I was surrounded by humans. I charged off into the woods and tracked down a huge bear. I took it down and a few deer on my way back just to be careful. Before I stepped into an scent of a human I sucked in a huge breath and held it. I entered the airport and the scent hit me hard. My venom flowed hard in my mouth and my throat burned like I sucking on a lit match. I let out a little air to cool the fire and then stopped. I made my way through all the stupid stuff they put you through and found my seat on the plane. I sighed and leaned my head back, in just a few hours I would be meeting the Volturi, the high rulers, the kings and queens of vampires. I sighed again and thought about my preious daughter, my sweet Isabella.

The flight finaly landed and the scent of humans was even more intoxicating. A child looked me in the eyes and cringed away, I knew I had the blackest of eyes right now. I looked torwards the ground and quickly walked my way threw the airport and into the town. I looked up to the sky and pushed my way onto the streets of Voltura. I arrived at a huge stone door and a cloaked vampire stood in the shadows.

"I'd like to speak with Aro." I told him.

"And the reason of this visit would be?" The vampire asked in a rough tone.

"My name is Carlise Cullen. I would like to join the Volturi if it would be possible." I told him.

He nodded and opened the door. "Speak with the human inside."

I walked threw the stone doors and into a stone hallway, threw another set of doors and into a small room. I smelt the human as I walked to the corner where a small desk sat. A black haired lady appread with a huge smile on her face.

"May I help you sir?" She asked.

"I would like to speak with Aro." I told her.

"Yes sir. Just threw those doors, to your left, and straight down the hall way to the golden door at the end." She directed me. I nodded and thanked her and made my way threw the doors. I turned to my left to see a small blonde vampire skipping up to me.

"Hello." She said, smiling at me then disapearing behind the doors I just came from. I sucked in a breath and made my way to the golden door. I knocked and it creaked open.

"Come in." I heard a harsh voice. I walked in and a tall vampire with long black hair and papery like white skin stood. "Who might you be." He said.

"Carlise Cullen." I told him with my hand extended to shake his.

"I'd rather not." He said ushering me to sit in a red velvet seat. I took it with a confused look on my face. "I can read anything from your mind with a single touch, Carlise. Now what are you here for?"

"Well I'm here to join the Volturi." I told him straight out.

"What makes you think we would want you?" He told me as he took his seat.

"I've lived two years with a girl that is much like a daughter to me in a small cottage away from everything. I'm tired of hiding and always thinking im going to hurt someone if I'm around humans too long." I told him.

"Do you mind?" He asked holding his hand out.

I shook my head and reached out for his hand. The memories started with the pain I felt as I carried Bella to the rotting potatos. Then the small cottage we shared, and all that had happened with Tanya and her family. Then it shot back to us finding out what Bella's gift was, every hunt we ever went on, and then finaly ended with a gasp from Aro when he seen that I wanted to be a doctor.

"So you would not feed from humans?" Aro asked me.

"No sir. I'd rather not." I told him.

"You seem like a strong man Carlise. I would have love to have you as apart of the Volturi. Do you accept?"

"Yes sir." I nodded.

"Marcus!" Aro shouted.

Another cloaked vampire walked into the stone room. "Yes?" The vampire called out.

"Please show our new memeber to his room please." Aro told him. I turned and extented my hand, Aro tapped his temple. I was gunna have to get use that, I bowed my head and followed Marcus to my new room, my new life, and my new control. The Volturi had issues of my diet, Aro said it was fine as did Marcus but a few others had many issues with it. "He wont be as strong." "That diet isn't right for a vampire." They all complained. I sighed, I couldn't wait to see my daughter again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**BPOV:**_

It had been exactly 100 years since I was changed and 98 years since Carlise had joined the Volturi. I sighed. I had not gotten to see my family, but I had found the control to survive with the humans. I worked a little, when I could find an interesting job that a women could work. Mostly I worked in the medical field as an assistant to a doctor. I studied a lot with old books I bought at my father's auction when he finaly passed. My mom had seen me, tho she was to depressed to really know who I was, all tho I had'nt changed a bit well other then the pale skin, gold eyes and the whole dead thing. I did leave a note to my father about 4 years after I was changed. I told him I was fine and Carlise was with me, we were safe and we loved them. I stayed around that night to see what my father would make of the note. I could hear my mother wail into the air and my father seemed to have troubles breathing. The next cloudy morning they had left one for me on the door step and completely vanished from the house.

_My Sweet Girl,_

_We miss you so much. We thought you were dead and your body was drug away by the demons that night. I'm so glad you are still here, makes me feel like a weight has been lifted from my shoulders. I'm happy Carlise is with you, we'll show his parents the note and hope that they take it well. I will pray for you and Carlise every night and Isabella please try to see us soon. We know that would be very tough but we would like to see our daughter one more time. We love you and Carlise both and we wish you well. _

_Love, Mom and Dad._

I read the old yellowed peice of paper every time the moon rose. I would pray every morning that if I was a doomed soul atlease would God give mercy to my parents and send them to heaven. I stopped praying now tho, I was a forgoten soul, if I even had a soul that is. I highly doubt I did. I sighed and leaned my head back onto the small black furry couch I had in my room. I closed my eyes and let the singing of a robbin take me away.

"Bella! Bella!" Tanya called.

"Yes?" I yelled back.

"Come here! Carlise is home!"

I jumped up and ran as fast as my legs could move down to greet Carlise. I rounded the corner and there he stood. My perfect father with a huge grin on his face and his arms extented for me. I ran up to him and bounced right into his arms.

"Dad! I missed you so much!" I told him.

He chuckled. "I missed you too sweets."

I crushed him tighter one more night before I backed away from him. "Why are you home!?" I asked.

"Don't want your poor ol' daddy home?" He teased.

"You know what I mean." I said crossing my arms across my chest and shiffting my weight to one foot.

"I quit." He said simply.

"Quit?" I asked unsure if I heard him right. He nodded.

"I told them I had been there for to long, I had my control and I wanted to leave so I could have my life with my daughter back." He said with a huge smile spread across his lips. I screeched and jumped up and down!

"So..." Carlise began. "Isbella, go pack." He demanded.

"Pack?" I asked.

"Yes, we're moving." He said.

"Where?" I asked.

"England." He stated.

"Pack your clothing Bella. We'll ship the rest." Tanya told me with a smile of her own on her lips. I nodded and raced back up to my room.

"England!" I kept shouting in my head. "Home!" I shouted out loud. I could hear Carlise chuckled down stairs and a old car door open. We arrived at the air port and caught our flight right on time. When we arrived in England there was another old car waiting for us. We jumped in and Carlise drove us to our new home, and our new life. We drove for what seemed like hours, through the big city and into country. We passed cars on the street with a simple nod in thier direction untill we met no cars at all.

"Are we almost there?" I asked like impaient child.

"Yes." Carlise told me, eyes never leaving the dusty road.

We drove for another hour or so and then rounded a corner to long drive way. Up ahead I could see a huge white house. It was 2 stories tall with a huge pourched wrapped around the whole thing. There was lawn chairs sitting on the side of the pourch and an old tire hung up in a tree by a rope near the left side of the house. The whole house was surrounded by tall green trees excepct for far off on the right was a small lake and I could smell the fish swimming around inside it.

"This is our house?" I asked, bug eye'd.

Carlise nodded and his smile streched further across his mouth.

"Wow." Was all I could get to pass my lips.

We grabbed our bags and Carlise gave me the okay to go check out the house and pick witch room I would like. I walked inside and was stunned. The walls were bare except for the glittering white paint, the floor was a brand new type of cloth, carpet is what I think it was called. To the left was a huge white room with a fire place in the corner but another arch in the wall. When I walked through that arch there was a oak table and chairs in the middle of a hard wooden floor. I walked around the open corned and found myself staring at Carlise standing in the front door. He was staring right over my shoulder and when I turned I noticed the whole back wall was made of glass. I giggled and turned back to Carlise. He was making his way up the stairs that I had missed. I walked around the stairs to the front and took a peak around the corner. There was a small pale white kitchen with a back door in the far left corner. I turned back and headed up the stairs. when I reached the top I was greeted with the glass wall again and a long hall way. To my right was a door, I opened it and stuck my head in. It was huge and it too had a glass wall. Opposite of the glass wall was a huge bathroom. I smiled. This was my room, I just knew it was.

"Carlise!" I called. "I found my room."

Carlise poked his head in and looked around.

"Good." He said his eyes settling on mine. "I found mine too. Come look."

He led me down the long hall way to the last door. He opened it and held it open for me to step inside. I did and it was even bigger then the one I chose. It had the glass wall and when you turned left there was a door. I opend the door and the bathroom looked small but very clean from all the white. I squealed and hugged Carlise.

"Carlise this is great!" I told him.

"It is." He agreed with a chuckle.

I gasped and took a step back from him with a wide eyed expression.

"What?!" Carlise said.

"We need to go shopping for some stuff for the house!" I squealed again.

_**AN: Haha, I made Bella sound like Alice at the end. Sorry about the 100 year time skip, I just didn't really wanna bore you about the Volturi when we all know what happened there. Next chapter Bella and Carlise are gunna go shopping so that should be fun. Oh I have a question for you guys, should I skip a couple years so we can get to Edward (BTW theres gunna be a twist with that) or should I try to drag out the 50 years? You guys tell me! Thanks for reading! **_

_**ps. Sorry I told some of you that I was gunna have this chapter out by Friday. My step bro and sis are comming down and the house was a mess so I had to clean then I was dead tired and couldn't get my brain to process. Haha. Enjoy!**_


	4. Shopping With Alice

**Shopping With Alice**

_**I do not own Twilight! The almighty Stephanie Meyer does!**_

_**AN: So I got to thinking, this stroy is called a Twist Within It's Self. So I'm gunna twist this up. It was not planned to be written this way, like I had it all figured out but it sounded boring. So.. I went with this idea and I really hope you guys like it! Thanks for the reveiws!**_

**BPOV:**

"Come on you old man!" I shouted as I pulled on Carlise's hand.

"Bella! Please just go with out me! Please!" He begged.

I placed my pale fingers on my hips and glared at Carlise. "Your comming." I told him.

"Bella I trust you to pic..."

"It's your house to Carlise!" I interupted. "I do not want to be the one to pick out everything! Besides, I can't pick out things for your room."

He huffed and puffed and finaly agreed to join me on the shopping spree. We sped down the road in our rented car and arrived in the huge town of London.

"We're gunna have to get a car too." I told Carlise as I looked around looking for decent shops. "Oh there!" I pointed to a small corner shop filled with hand carved wooden furniture.

I grabbed Carlise's hand as he opened my door and skipped off torwards the shop door. There was so many beautiful peices in the store. They had kitchen chairs with grape vines and flowers carved into the sides and the matching tables. There was beauitful wooden beds some with engraved designs and others just slick dark wood. There was small wooden desks, bedside tables, washing stands, (AN: They used a pitcher and bowl for a bath back then, there were little stands that they set the bowl and pitcher on that had a mirror at the top, thats what I'm talking about.) and there were rocking chairs. I walked into the rocking chair section and fell in love with a beautiful old looking peice. It was just a plain black finish. It had a faded gold wraping around it's edges everywhere including it's six legs. (AN: Picture on pro.)

"Want it?" Carlise whispered in my ear.

I just nodded and swallowed hard. I reached out and touched the peice of furniture. It was smooth and almost felt soft.

"Can I help you?" I a squeaky voice called from behind me.

"We want this chair." I stated not turning around.

"Yes ma'am. This way please." The girl said.

I turned and followed the short girl with a tight bun of black hair on her head. Her dress clung to her upper body, her slim small frame was beautiful. She walked around the desk and pulled out a box full of money.

"The rocking chair is 30." The young girl said. (AN: Sorry about that money thing. I researched for about two days and couldn't figure out what London called thire money back then, or how much a rocking chair would be.)

The girl had smooth pale skin, and small features. She had thick black eye lashes and a beautiful blue eye color. She was very pretty. Carlise handed her the money and told her we would be back to get the chair later this evening. She took down our names and we were on our way.

We took off and stoped at so many stores that I thought my feet would fall off if I didn't have my hard, pale, icy cold skin holding them to my ankles. We went to tweleves stores and finaly took a breather, not that we needed one. Carlise's eyes were turning a solid black and I knew we were going to have to hunt. So we took off through the woods at the back of town and ran for miles. When we finaly had no trace of human we crouched down and listened to the pats of paws and the racing of hearts. We took off torwards our prey. I lept head first into the sea of grey fur. The pack of wolves ran with thire tails between thire legs and thire ears laid flat back against thire heads. I had one trapped under me. A momma wolf, she was panting and had fear engrossed into her eyes. I stroked her back and listened. There was quiet little pit pats of three heart beats inside her, she was pregnant. I stood up and gave her a little push. She licked my hand, knowing I would not bring her any harm and disapeared into the woods. I turned to Carlise who had a last years cub pinned to the ground with his foot and a bigger wolf limp in his arms.

"Bella, you softy." He chuckled as he crushed the wolves neck. He bit into his meal as I feaisted apon the wolf on the ground. This wolf may have had a family, but atlease he was not carrying young ones that hadn't had a chance at life yet. We discarted the bodies and took off back torwards town. I was licking the final drops of blood from my teeth when we walked threw the brush to find our hidden car. There stood that young women from the wooden furniture shop.

"May we help you?" Carlise asked. I whipped my head torwards Carlise and then flashed my eyes torwards the girl.

"Hi. My name is Alice." She chirped as she dance torwards us with her hand extended.

"Hello Alice. I'm Carlise, and this is my daughter Isabella." Carlise greeted her while shaking her hand gently.

"Bella." I corrected as I placed my hand in hers. Her hand was so warm, and so soft but she didn't flinch away as my icy hand gripped hers.

"Nice to meet you both." Alice said. "And yes, you may help me. Um, well... my family thinks I'm insane and well you being the new doctor in town I was hoping you could just tell them I'm not." Alice stated perfectly clear.

"Yes I can. We would just have to run a few tests, check you over..."

"No. I uh, I can't afford that. I just want my mother to let me be, so could you just come tell her you done all that and that I'm fine." Alice pleaded.

"Alice, I wouldn't ask you of money if you didn't have it. I am here to help." Carlise told her as he placed a hand on her back and directed her torwards the car. I could hear the soft whispers of Alice and Carlise's conversation. Alice could see blinks of the future in a dream like state. When she dreamt that dream would come true. She told her family of this and really considered putting her in the phsyco house. I sighed. _Atlease you have your parents! _ I screamed at her in my head. We had reached the small shop where I had bought my rocking chair. Alice and Carlise were still whispering over diffrent cures for her ability when she stopped dead in her tracks, eyes wide and blank.

"Alice?" Carlise said, both hands on her shoulders.

"Alice." He said again, shaking her softly.

Her eyes came back into focus and she turned to look at me. "Vampires." She whispered so soft it would have not reached human ears.

My fresh golden eyes grew wide with her words. I took in a paniced gasp and held it in my dead lungs.

"Cold skin." Alice whispered again as she touched Carlise's hand. "Do you... do you drink.." Alice looked around, shock still on her face. "blood." Whispered so softly my ears were straining to hear her.

"Isabella." Carlise turned torwards me. He only used my real name when he was very serious. "Bring out your chair. I need to speak to Alice... alone."

I nodded and made my way inside. My ears were filled with Alice's hard human footsteps, then the creeking car door opening and finaly the rough pur of the engine. I grabbed my chair and took my time on making my way back out, when I did I pushed the chair in the long bed of the truck and scooted inside next to a very shocked Alice.

Carlise took off torwards home as fast as possible. Alice still had this shocked look on her face.

"Alice? Are you alright?" I said as I rested my hand on her's.

"Uh, yeah." She said.

We arrived at home and I helped Alice inside.

"Wow, very white." She said, looking around. All shock seemed to leave her face as she looked around the house. "Back to town!" She shouted.

"What?" I gasped as I caught her hand. "Why?"

"We need to shop!" She stated looking at me like I was a fool for not reading her mind.

"Um, we did shop Alice. Carlise is brining in our purcheses." I told her.

"No no! A rug, and a rocking chair which I love by the way, is not shopping."

I giggled. We did only buy a rug and my rocking chair after all. Maybe this could be fun. I gave her a sly grin and called for Carlise.

"Yes?" He said as he poked his head into the house.

"Can Alice and I go to town? We wanna really shop!"

"Well sure, but becareful."

I nodded and grabbed Alice.

"Bella! Can I have a human moment?!" Alice said with a look of discomfort on her face.

I giggled at her way of putting the need to pee and released her hand. "Sorry, upstairs, turn left, third door on the right."

She ran upstairs and slammed the unused bathroom door. I giggled again. Carlise had placed my rocking chair by the door so I quickly ran upstairs to place it in my room. I sat the rocker in the far left corner so I could sit and watch the creatures playing in the woods below. I sat down to try it out. I felt like I was sitting on the cloud, I never thought I'd be relieved to sit down.

"Bella!"

I acctulay jumped out of the rocker and swirled around to see Alice slowly making her way into my room. Her head was perked up and glancing around.

"We could do so much with this room! We would start off with a soft blue rug in the middle of the floor, throw in some matching silk cutains. Then we could get you a huge bed and with a huge frame and drape the matching blue silk over the bars. Then throw in some golden pillows to accent your chair. Get those matching bedside tables from the shop I work at, they go with your chair. I forgot to offer them, sorry, but then.. wait... just wait!"

I was stunned with her ideas. My eyes were wide as she took off torwards my closet.

"Oh my!" Alice said as she looked inside. She made a tsk sound twice with her tounge and then turned torwards me. Her face looked furious! "I thought you would atleas have good style! We must shop for clothes too! Ones that fit, and lots of blue. Blue suits you I can tell!"

I giggled. She grabbed my hand and we took off torwards town. She had ordered everything she spoke of, plus more. She ordered a off white sofa for the living room, a dining room table and six matching chairs, Carlise a bed with matching bedside tables, new bathing pitchers for each room and all of the needed human iteams for guest rooms. She even made herself a room. I had a feeling we were going to be very close.

"Yes we are. I can see." She stated with a huge smile on her face.

**AN: So did you like it?! I hope so. I know it was kind of short. I promise from here on out tho they will get longer, I'm just afraid it's going to start taking me longer. I get caught up in reading others FFs that I forget my own, or I end up with writers block! It's annoying! Already started on next chapter tho! Oh and sorry to all of you that I said that Edward would come first, I just kind of found this more interesting and thought It was a cool way to kill a couple years, because Bella wont meet Edward untill 1918 which is like fifty years still. So we'll get to see the Alice and Bella friendship grow for those years that Alice is there. Uh, well hoped you liked it! Hope you'll bare with me and REVEIW!! Please and thanks!**

**-JennRay Cullen**


	5. Questions

**Questions**

_**AN: Goodness. I am SO sorry this took so flippin' long. Im turning 16 on April 22 and had been busy planning my awesome sweet 16 party. Didn't think it would take so much work lol. Plus my dad has just bought me a car so I had been sitting in it squealing like the little fan girl I am lol. I hope you guys and girls enjoy this chapter. **_

**BPOV:**

**It had been a 3 months since we met Alice at the shop. She still didnt seemed phased by the fact that we were vampires. All tho she was a little busy with studying. Alice was about to be the first female in her family to graduate school and to top off her perfect year she was turning 16 in just a few more months. Alice had seen that we were going to throw her a little party and freaked out. She had been sitting us down every night, as she ate her nasty human food and made us go over what she wanted with her. One of these nights I was going to have to sit her down and see what was on her mind, and tonight seemed like a perfect night.**

**"Bella!" Alice screeched as she burst through the front door. **

**"In here Alice." I called.**

**Alice rushed in and sat down on the hard couch next to me. **

**"What is it Alice?" I asked.**

**Alice looked like she was about to burst through her skin. "I...got...a..." She paused to squeal to herself. I growled to myself. **_**Just spit it out you damn human! **_** I wanted to shout at her. How I wish I could read minds.**

**"A JOB!" Alice shouted.**

**I gave the dancing pixie a twisted look. **

**"What?" She asked as she finaly stopped dancing around my living room.**

**"Whats so great about a job?" I asked.**

**"Well..." She started. "They pay a lot and it's going to get me ready for my dream job. I'm going to be an assitant cheif." She squealed again.**

**"Well thats great Alice!" I told her.**

**"Oh yes, and my boss is the most handsome man I have ever laid eyes on." I was about to drown her out but then...**

**"Alice!" I said placing hands on her shoulders. "What did you say his name was?"**

**"Jasper Whitlock." She told me a confused look on her face.**

**"OH MY GOD!" I jumped out of my seat. "Jasper Whitlock is in town? Oh my God!"**

**"You know Jasper?" Alice asked.**

**"Jasper is a vampire I met in Denali." I told her.**

**"Denali?" Alice asked. **

**Its time to tell Alice all about vampires. I told myself. "Yes. Denali is in Alaska. I stayed there with family friends when Carlise went away for a while." I told her.**

**"Where did he go?" She asked.**

**I sat down next to her again. "Well Alice. Thats a long story. There is this vampire clan that lives in Italy. They are sort of the royal family of vampires, like England has a queen we have this whole clan of vampires. They're not the most friendlist bunch of vamps, but very very powerful." Alice's face had squished up into shock but interest. I knew I was in for a bag full of questions now.**

**"Why did Carlise go there?" She asked.**

**"He was sick of hiding. See when we were changed we ran into the forest, not wanting to hurt the ones we loved, so we ran and ran and finaly we stopped. We lived 2 years out in a cottage then we met the Denali and Tanya and Kate told us of the Volturi. We didn't think any of untill one Carlise said he tired of hiding and wanted to go to the Volturi and seek the stregnth to be around humans. He got that of course and then came and taught me."**

**"Changed?" Alice asked. "I thought vampires were just born."**

**"We are born, sorta. When a vampire bites a human teh venom spreads and kills the human but changes them into a vampire. A blood thirsty new born." I closed my eyes and shook my head at the thought of new borns.**

**"Oh." Alice said. She looked away for a few mins then snapped her head back torwards me. "Change me!" She blurted out, eyes wide with excitement.**

**That caught me off guard. Had she just really said that? She really mean it? No, no she couldn't want this! This is hell, pure hell. "No!" I snapped.**

**"Why not?" Alice looked pissed.**

**"Because I am strong enough. You sitting next to me is dangerous enough Alice."**

**"What about Carlise?" She asked. "He's a doctor for crying out loud! He could change me!" **

**"Alice, just no okay. You don't want this. You don't even know anything about how rough it really is to be a vampire."**

**"Then tell me." She said, leaning back into the sofa again.**

**"Its just hard Alice." **

**"How can it be hard? I mean swallowing blood could be alittle gross but I'd do it."**

**"Thats not the only thing we do Alice." I giggled.**

**"Then what do you do?"**

**"Well we don't sleep." I told her.**

**"At all?"**

**"Never ever ever." I giggled again and Alice joined in.**

**"Well that could be fun!" She said.**

**"We can run fast." I told her.**

**"How fast is fast?" She asked.**

**"Well, I can run about 100mph without thinking about it, faster when I do think and push myself."**

**Alice's eyes were about to pop out and roll on to the floor I swear. "Wow." **

**I tried to choke back a laugh and lost all control.**

**"Bella! Why are you laughing?"**

**"You.. should... have seen.. your face!" I gasped.**

**"Ugh." Alice sighed and went limp into the couch. "Show me?" **

**"Tonight I can. I'm sure you have more questions." I told her**

**She nodded and squished her face up. **

**"Alice. Wha.."**

**"Shh!"**

**What was she doing? Is she constipated? I was about to laugh again when she whipped around and stared straight into my eyes.**

**"Why are your eyes this golden brown color? I had a dream one night that you and Carlise were hunched down facing more vampires, but thier eyes were black and red."**

**"When did you have that dream Alice?" I asked her**

**"A week after I met you. So why are your eyes gold?" She asked again.**

**"Because we live off animal blood. If we lived off human blood our eyes would be red and when we are thirsty our eyes are black." I told her. "Now what did these vampires look like Alice? This is important."**

**Alice looked very confused and I could smell the fear fuming off of her. "W-well, there was two of them." **

**I nodded.**

**"The female had red hair full of leaves. She didn't have much clothes on. A man's under shirt and dress pants. The man had long blonde hair. He had a man's suit jacket on and white dress pants. They were both very dirty, and both had no shoes." Alice told me.**

**I nodded again. **_**Think Bella Think! Have you seen them before? **_**I asked myself. I hadn't seen them. I had no clue who they could be. **

**"Bella. Are you alright?" Alice asked.**

**I nodded. **

**"Bella, why wont you change me?" ALice blurted out.**

**What!? Did she really just ask that? Does she really think springing that question on me at this moment would just be okay? Ugh. **

**"Alice. You don't want this life."**

**"Why?"**

**"Alice! Have you not been listening?"**

**"Yes I have Bella! I want to be one of you. I wanna..." **

**I turned and at vampire speed flee'd from the room.**

**I flopped down on my bed as I heard Alice leave the house. Great, my bestfriend is mad at me and she wants to be a vampire. **_**No no. Bella you need to show her it's not all that great. **_** I told myself. **_**You need to show her how scary you are without harming her.**_

**"Bella!" Carlise called from downstairs. "Home." He whispered through my bedroom door.**

**"Carlise I need to talk to you. Come in." I told him.**

**Carlise came in and sat down next to me on my bed. "What is it?" He asked**

**"Alice wants one of us to change her. She wants to be a monster Carlise! What should I do?" I told him**

**"Do you want her to be a vampire?" He asked me.**

**Ugh. Why would he ask that stupid question!**

**"No!" I snapped.**

**"Well then don't change her. Alice has a pure, forgiving heart. She wont stay mad forever, she'll understand." He told me.**

**I nodded.**

**"Ready to go hunt?" He asked.**

**I nodded again. We ran from the house. Running always calmed me. The air rushing around my body, the feel of the slow moving earth under my feet along with the crunch of leaves and twigs. In less than 2 hours we were at a safe distance from humans. I lowwered myself to the ground and listened. When I heard the pit pat of bear paws, I jumped up and sprinted torwards my prey. In no time the small male bear appeared from the brush. I ran up behind it and whipped it's head around to look at where I had ran from. **_**Smart **_**I thought. I pounced on the bear and ripped into it's throat. **_**But not smart enough. **_**I chuckled to myself. **

**----------------------------------------**

**AN: OKay! Another chapter done! Sorry took SO long! Really I am. Lol. I promise I'll post atlease one more chapter, two if its gunna be this short this week! PROMISE!!!!!**

**REVEIW!!!!**


End file.
